


Take Me Up

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, BAMF Merlin, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excalibur acts like Thor's Hammer - only for the worthy. Magic prevents others from grasping it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "gen, excalibur can be yielded the same way as thor's hammer, only the worthy can lift it so they go around the round table taking turns and then merlin who doesnt hv an actual seat is the only one (other than arthur) to lift it"
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

It begins when Gwaine nudges Excalibur’s pommel and cries out in shock. 

As an immediate response, the rest of Camelot’s knights either go upright from falling asleep or throw themselves back onto their feet, in defensive stances. 

Arthur also stands up, eyes wide and alert and peering at Gwaine. Merlin is in the background, arms uncrossed, back straightened and eyes faintly glowing. He sheepishly relaxes as Gwaine, seeming fine, looks offended at the sword.

“What was _that_?” he exclaims, jolting his forearm back. “That–that–”

Using his wits, Merlin blurted out, grimacing, “Brutus’ tale spoke the sword reacting in offense to people who were not worthy to take hold of it.”

_Phew._

Arthur rolls his eyes, plopping back down in his chair. Leon rustles the documents and various reports in his hands, raising an eyebrow at Merlin. 

“We’ll see about that,” Gwaine declares. He rolls up his sleeves. Which is admittedly difficult to do when in two layers of underclothes and chain-mail.

Merlin grimaces silently again, discerning the agitated hum of magic as Gwaine concentrates and hurts himself again, unable to even grasp the sword. 

“Let me try,” Percival announces, touching Gwaine’s shoulder kindly. The other man shoots him a wounded look and marches out of the way, grumbling.

For a second, it seems like nothing would happen. And then, Percival’s fingers are shaking midair as if burned on hot coals, his face wrinkling in displeasure. This goes on for several minutes, as each knight in attendance fails.

Arthur grabs Excalbur one-handed off the Round Table, tossing it back-and-fort with a practiced flourish. The other knights groan or sigh in relief.

“Apparently none of you are _worthy_ ,” he says, smugly.

“Merlin hasn’t tried it yet,” Elyan points out, smiling broadly over to him. Merlin mouths _“please don’t”_ at Lancelot who opens his mouth, about to interrupt.

“Well then, _Mer_ lin.” Arthur’s smirk is obviously mocking. “Have a go.”

Merlin fakes a dutiful nod and approaches the Round Table. Arthur leaves the sword in its original place, its gold, shining pommel facing Merlin.

The magic hums and hums, singing along harmoniously with Merlin’s own. He hides his deep satisfaction as Merlin reaches for Excalibur, clasping his fingers around it and raises it up to eye-level. Astonished stares and low gasps. 

Gwaine bursts out laughing along with Elyan, clapping their hands. Arthur only shakes his head, delight and fondness overtaking his expression.

“Suppose it’s broken…?” Merlin says aloud, now with a dimpled grin.

*


End file.
